


A Brother's Duty

by Caleili



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleili/pseuds/Caleili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irina needs some help to deal with the aftermath of Nagapur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Duty

The trip back from Nagapur was one spent in relative silence, many still shocked at the amount of death and destruction the Gwayn’s attack had caused. Some quietly thought they should have stayed to help with the wounded, but David had been firm in his resolve, stating that Irina was their main priority, and that though an ambush from unfriendly forces was unlikely, she would not be safe until she was within Athlum’s walls.

Once Rush woke up from the stunning blow the Conqueror had dished out, he was firmly on Dave’s side in that matter. Irina herself had been very quiet, most likely from shock, hardly speaking at all and sticking very close to Rush on the way back.

Once they were back in Athlum Irina formally thanked David and the generals for coming to her rescue, before vanishing into the room she had been given, obviously upset about something but unwilling to talk about it. Leaving the matter for Rush to sort out seemed the best thing to do, for as her brother he knew how to handle her far better than a virtual stranger.

On their third night after their return, Rush was lying awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling with a frown on his face. It was late, but he just couldn’t sleep. Despite his best efforts Irina still wouldn’t talk to him properly, and it was really beginning to worry him.

He’d never seen her act quite like this before, even when she was upset at their parents for missing important dates like birthdays or Christmas because of their work at the Academy, or at him that one time he accidentally turned her favourite pale blue dress purple when he washed it with a few pairs of his own red socks. Despite not being conscious at the time, judging from what he’d heard from Dave afterwards, he thought he had a pretty good idea why she was avoiding everyone, though he couldn’t be sure until Irina started speaking about it.

Still, he wouldn’t pressure her to tell him anything that she didn’t want to, because if he knew her half as well as he thought he did, she’d come to him in her own time, like she had every time in the past.

Almost as though the thought was a trigger, there was a quiet knock on his door only moments later. Responding with a soft,  
“Come in”  
He watched as the door eased open slowly, just enough to let the small figure of his sister slip inside. Clothed in an ankle-length nightdress she looked even smaller and younger than usual, reminding Rush of the many occasions when she used to sneak into his bed at night, woken by nightmares where she was all alone, abandoned by everyone.

Those memories of that frightened little girl, afraid she’d been abandoned by everyone and needing to check that her brother was still there, was one of the only things he resented his parents for, though he’d never say that out loud.

Looking inexplicably nervous, Irina stood hesitantly by the now closed door, fiddling with the sleeves of her nightgown. Knowing exactly what she wanted, and needed, right now, Rush wordlessly lifted the edge of the quilt, unsurprised by the speed with which she climbed in.

Settling the quilt over her, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, feeling her cuddle into his chest, head tucked under his chin and hands grasping his nightshirt. Knowing there was no place for words right now, he kissed her temple, rubbing her back soothingly as he felt dampness start to soak into his collar.

Reaching out, he snuffed the candle still flickering on the bedside table before going back to rubbing Irina’s back, feeling her relax as she soaked up his comforting presence.

Regardless of what she felt she did or didn’t do, she was still his little sister, the pint sized menace who could look totally angelic even covered in mud or sand, and who trusted him to keep all the monsters of the world at bay. He’d failed in that regard once, and it was something that would haunt him for a long time, but he’d never let it happen again. Anything that wanted to hurt his kid sister would have to go through him first…

With that last thought, he let himself drift towards sleep, secure in the knowledge that for now at least, Irina was safe from harm. Cuddling the warm body against him, he fell asleep to the steady rhythm of her breathing…


End file.
